Mandy
Personality Being a model of the "popular teenager" stereotype (in her own opinion), she is shown to be stylish, charismatic popular, and pretty (at least in her own opinion) but is also bratty, materialistic, snobbish, egocentric, arrogant, cruel and downright maleficent. She apparently may have inherited these negative traits from her mother, Phoebe. Her father is never seen, but he's mentioned in the series (and it is also implied that her parents are in fact married). She has a high, squeaky voice with a nasal laugh. However, Mandy does actually have a nicer side to her personality, but whenever she becomes nice to people, it never lasts long and she goes back to being mean and selfish if she is provoked in one way or another. Mandy shows her belief that she is the best at "everything" shown in the "Black Widows" prior the Spelling Bee and in "Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!". The reason for this is most likely her need for attention and wanting to feel important. Mandy derives pleasure from enraging people. ("Computer Creep Much?", "Like, So Totally Not Spies") When she fails to enrage an enemy, she becomes frustrated that person is not showing envy or fear. ("Super Agent Much?", "Totally Icky!", "Trent Goes Wild") Physical appearance She has black hair, violet eyes, and fairly tan skin. Her primary outfit is a red dress under a white long sleeve button shirt and white boots. Her primary outfit is been slightly altered like Clover's primary outfit. In "Silicon Valley Girls" and "Mandy Doll Mania!" She was seen wearing a pink dress under a light pink short sleeve button shirt and a matching pink heels. Her formal dress; as seen in "Matchmaker", "Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy", "Danger TV", and "So Totally Versailles!"; is a long sleeveless purple dress. Mandy wears a lot of purple on the show, which is presumably her favorite color. In "Evil Professor" She wears a dark magenta denim jacket under a light pink tank top, red skirt and black boots. This outfit however has minor changes in Season 6; in "Clowning Around!" her red skirt changes to pink, while in "Astro-Not", her jacket is replaced with a different shaded purple jersey jacket and her tank top is white. In Season 6's two part finale of “So Totally Versailles!” Mandy wears a light purple/violet and white long sleeved dress as her hair is transformed into a classic styled look and her black hair is extended into Marie Antoinette styled ringlets. Trivia *Mandy's grade history. **In "Dental? More Like Mental" she gets below average grades. **In "Alex Gets Schooled" she gets all F's. **In "Evil Graduation" she graduates from Beverly Hills High. *Mandy's memory is partially erased in: **"Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy" **"Clowning Around!" **"Eraser" **"Evil Coffee Shop Much?" **"Grabbing the Bully by the Horns" **"Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!" **“So Totally Versailles!” **"The Anti-Social Network" **"Trent Goes Wild" *In "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" she wins first place in the Beverly Hills High Halloween party costume contest as a witch. *In "I Want My Mummy" she is disqualified from the Beverly Hills High Most Charitable Teen contest after it turned out that her ruby ring was actually a fake ruby. *Mandy is the only character to have her height revealed on the show. In "Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy" Clover says that Mandy is 5' 8" in 4 inch heels, making her actual height 5' 4". *Mandy has never been a love interest/lust object for a major villain despite her self-proclaimed attractiveness, except in "Ski Trip" when she is accidentally captured by Gelee, who mistakes her for Clover due to Mandy's red ski suit (which Clover said was identical to her catsuit), and in the episode "Halloween" when she was also made the Evil Ghost's queen after she inadvertently caused a zombie plague on Halloween night in the Vista Verde Estates gated community. She is also made Auguste's queen after he notices her, after revealing he plans to rule France and the whole world. *In "Trent Goes Wild" we learn Mandy is allergic to shellfish. *In "Halloween" she freed an evil ghost who made her his queen as the reward. Whether this means she is actually a witch or anyone could release him with the spell is not known. *In "Halloween", when she faints, she stays asleep for most of the episode. *In "Ski Trip", she is forced to learn how to play chess because of Gelee, during which, she remark s that Gelee isn't even that good at the game. *In the b-story of "Black Widows", it's shown that Mandy has stage fright when she walks into the Beverly Hills High auditorium and sees how many people are there for the annual spelling bee. It also reveals Mandy relies on her family's money in order to gain what she wants. *Mandy has a fan club at school called MIG (Mandy Is Great), in which she is the QB (Queen Bee). When Clover joins, not knowing it was Mandy's fan club, she makes Clover massage her feet. ("W.O.W.") *In "The Dream Teens", it is revealed she was on the yearbook committee, but did not have the final say on how the picture was laid out for Most Photogenic. She has also worked on a student paper like her mother had when she went to Beverly High. When she formed her own spy club, she took embarrassing photos of Clover and Alex. *In "Totally Busted", she has a ski chalet whose front is shaped like the letter M. *In "Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!" it is revealed that Mandy has nail polish, hair gloss, and fake eye lashes in her locker. Clover notes she does not have nail polish remover. *Dominique and Caitlin seem to be her closest, or either, her only friends, because whenever Mandy's not with either one or both of them, she doesn't seem to hang out with anyone else. In fact, Dominique and Caitlin seem closer to each other than they do to Mandy. Category:Totally Spies Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Cheerleaders Category:American Characters Category:Students Category:Rich characters Category:22 year olds Category:Bullies Category:Girly girls Category:Black hair Category:Purple eyes Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Lovers Category:Violet eyes Category:Non Disney Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Fashion Models